thecartoonencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Cartoon Encyclopedia:Policy/Images
The The Cartoon Encyclopedia Wiki permits the use of images to further enhance readers' experience. To help ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki, the Image policy is a set of guidelines for uploading and using images. Images properties On the Personal Computer or Laptop, you can use Print screen (prt sc) to do take an episode screenshot, and than play it in full screen and make sure the quality is set to 1080p as it has the best resolution. However setting the quality below 720p is not advised as these pictures will be taken down if found. Note: you must not pause the video or the HUD(Heads Up Display) will appear). This method will have the highest quality screenshot. Make sure the screen is clean, and in some cases, an arrow for ads may show up, if they do, try to either refresh or try with luck to have video ad(which will disable the small arrow). And also make sure any pop-ups are disabled either. Or crop if necessary. Image format The only image format allowed is .png, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Every image uploaded to the The Cartoon Encyclopedia wiki must be .png. Image/file name The image must be named appropriately to relate to the image. Images that are named random numbers (ex. 265562) or letters (ex. dfjsghdg) will be renamed by a different user, or will be deleted. Image named "Image" or "Images" are prohibited. Images also should include series name initials and season and episode number for example: Tourist Trapped images would be named GFS1E1. Transparency Certain images should be transparent. Transparency adds a much greater level of professionalism. This specifically applies to character bio images. Episode screenshots should not be made transparent. If you do not know how to adjust an image's transparency or lack the software to do so, upload the image and another editor can assist by adding transparency and re-uploading it. Image quality All episode images should be 1080p resolution. 720p is the lowest acceptable episode image size. Any smaller will be removed or replaced. Animated Gifs In rare instances when animated GIFs are needed, please be aware viewers will not be able to see the animation(s) unless the thumbnail has been clicked on. For the sake of this, ensure the first frame of the .GIF file is clear/legible and can stand on its own without being animated. Image Galleries If a separate content contains about more than 15 images, creating an separate gallery page is recommended to avoid lag or excessive time to load a single page. Gallery page layout Images not suitable for the wiki The The Cartoon Encyclopedia is not an image hosting website. If an image is unrelated to any of the featured shows or the actual wiki. It will be considered an inappropriate image and should not be uploaded here. The following are examples of inappropriate images. All images uploaded to the wiki are subject to consideration by admin and any image deemed inappropriate to the wiki will be removed at the admin's discretion. Personal images To ensure the anonymity and privacy of all users, personal images should not be uploaded directly to the wiki. If a user insists on uploading personal images, an image hosting website like Imgur can be used and linked on the user's page. Simple example of linking to an external image This will create an image with the default width of 250px wide, positioned to the left width no caption or alt text. By default, clicking on the image will take the user outside of the wiki to the external image. Full example of linking to an external image See here for more info. Fanon contents The The Cartoon Encyclopedia Wiki is an information source for official content relating to any shows featured here. As such, at no time should any images containing fan/fanon/custom content be added to articles. This is to ensure the content will not confuse viewers into thinking the content is official or present in the official shows. Exceptions include adding custom images to your user page. Any image uploaded in this manner must only exist on an user's page or blog posts. Inappropriate images/Offensive images Inappropriate and/or offensive images will not be tolerated in any form. This includes, but is not limited to images of pornography, offensive acts, and other offensive content. Uploading inappropriate/offensive images is prohibited on this wiki. Any content deemed inappropriate or offensive by the wiki admins will be removed immediately and the user will be either warned or blocked depending on situaltion. Duplicated images Uploading the same image as one that is already on the wiki is prohibited and the duplicated image will be deleted. When updating an image, such as uploading a higher resolution version of the image, improving the quality, or fixing a bad crop, a user should navigate to the image (File:filename.ext) and choose the Replace option from the Edit dropdown. This is to ensure any reference in the wiki to the image will be updated instead of having two versions references in multiple places. However, if you are uploading higher resolution version of image but has different file format (ex. JPG to PNG), replacing cannot be done directly. Instead, you must re-upload the same image. However, be sure mark the old image for Deletion to avoid duplicating conflict. Category:Policy